Daughter of Evil
by Alice Kim
Summary: Akito's life is written into one story, into one song. Daughter of Evil, by Kagamine Rin. Contains a pretty big spoiler.


Hello all! I started this kind of story with Kuroshitsuji, but I didn't really like it, so I deleted it. But when I thought back at it, I realized that Akito is a princess type and was pretty mean to everyone with Kureno at her side. So it's pretty obvious that I would write a story like that. I didn't use all the lyrics, though. And I tried to not change them.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

**Daughter of Evil**

Kagamine Rin (Vocaloid 2)

**Fruits Basket**

Natsuki Takaya

* * *

_So, where shall we start?_

Akito basically had her own kingdom as "God". "Being born as the head and dying as the head must be a great life." Yeah right. You aren't even close.

_There was once upon a time in another place  
an evil kingdom who no person dared to face  
and the ruler was a girl so mean  
A tiny little princess of only age fourteen!_

When Akito was little, she asked Kureno to stay by her side. He agreed and became her loyal servant there and then. I wondered what else she possibly could've wanted. It didn't really matter because as the head, she claimed the riches of the family.

_So many furniture littered her abode  
Her loyal servant whose likeness surely showed  
Josephine was what her horse was named  
All the riches of the world is what she had claimed._

There were numerous times where the Zodiacs tried to fight against her, but they all ended up "tidying up her gown" as I heard. I talked to Kyo once about it, but he wouldn't respond and rather turned stiff.

_If you're short on money that's no fearful thing  
Just take it from those who you dangle on a string  
To those who feel that they want to bring me down  
You'll just tidy up my gown.  
Now, bow to me!_

_Evil flowers  
steadily bloom  
with an array of colorful doom  
But the weeds who feel that they want to stay  
they'll just die and feed me the same anyway._

At one point, Akito was pretty protective. When Tohru Honda appeared in everyone's lives, I watched as they grew closer to her, so happy at her existence. She was the complete opposite of our little evil princess. No one wished for Akito's death, but they treasured Tohru's. It was a beautiful sight to me, but the princess grew jealous.

_The princess held a liking for a man  
of blue who wasn't very much her fan  
but instead he chose his neighbor's girl  
of green whose eyes shone like a pearl._

Akito did let her get close, thinking that she'd run away from them due to the curse. She planned to have her memory erased if she went too far, but it was amusing to see that Akito forgot about erasing her memory and that she'd rather see her broken and destroyed. But she tried wearing her down little by little.

_The princess knew this and was filled with rage  
she called the minister locked in her cage  
and said in a soft voice to not be heard  
"Make sure the green country is badly stirred."_

Akito completely lost control at this point. She tried to pull everyone away from the kind one. But they didn't want to leave her. Tohru was a girl who deserved so much for her kindness, yet simply wanted friends to stay by her side in her time of need. She wouldn't force them to like her, like Akito would, but rather accepted anyone who wished to be. She tried again to clip the wings of the angel she let fly. But instead of Tohru breaking, the curse broke instead. No one understood how this had happened. But Akito's plan completely backfired.

_To defeat the princess was no easy task  
But the people could no longer wear their mask  
Like a flock of birds they were led by  
A red lady mercenary into the nigh.  
All the anger that had built up over the years  
now consumed them without any fears  
but the army was battered from the green war  
their attacks were not much of a chore._

"Akito. Please, will you be my friend?"

That set everything off. Akito began to fall into the comfort of Tohru's kindness. She realized every sin she committed.

_Once they fell the countrymen surrounded the court  
the servants ran away as time was short  
little woman princess would not pose a fight  
and she was finally captured in the night_

Akito let go. She let go of the small grasp she had on everyone and the curse snapped into pieces. She was captured into Tohru's acceptance and did not struggle. Some of her servants told her that they liked her better before, but Akito simply told her to stay where they were if she wanted. But she was moving forward.

_Evil flowers  
Steadily bloom  
With an array of colorful doom  
How the paradise that she made for herself  
Put this broken doll right back on the wooden shelf._

_There was once upon a time in another place  
an evil kingdom who no person dared to face  
and the ruler was a girl so mean  
A tiny little princess of only age fourteen._

_Evil flowers  
Steadily bloom  
With an array of colorful doom  
Now the people speak of her without a second thought  
That daughter of evil had received what she sought._

And today, that daughter of evil is no more. She's become a simple woman who has learned to love and embrace. See what happens when a child receives too much power and not enough love?

-END

* * *

I know that I switched the meaning of the song from "the evil princess died" to "the evil princess was reborn to someone new"

And I know I didn't use all of the lyrics. (It just didn't seem to fit. I did the best I could. The song fits her well in the beginning, but kinda flows away somewhat in the middle, so I tried to set it back on track.)

Thank you for reading.


End file.
